Momentos de parejas
by iClauze
Summary: Fanfic basado en drabbles de parejas yaoi. Los momentos de las relaciones. Humor/Drama/Romance
1. Shaka x Mu

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Capítulo 1: El teléfono. (Shaka x Mu)**

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer tu recorrido turístico? ―dijo ya molesto Mu.

Shaka hace algunos días atrás decidió comprarse un teléfono móvil… más bien fue obligado por Aioria a comprarse un teléfono. Era algo nuevo para el hindú, le encantaba su nuevo teléfono, se había enviciado con él y todas esas cosas que traía. A su querido novio, Mu, ya le estaba molestando Shaka y su celular; siempre que estaban juntos (que era la mayoría del tiempo), Virgo no despegaba la vista del móvil.

El lemuriano había accedido a limpiar la parte privada del templo de Virgo, suponiendo que iba a tener la ayuda del rubio, lo cual no fue así. Se la pasó con el celular.

―Perdón, no te escuché ―se disculpó Shaka, volviendo su vista a Mu―. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Largo, largo ―amenazó con el trapeador―. Si no vas a ayudarme mejor quédate quieto en un lugar, no manchando el piso ―frunció el ceño.

Virgo levantó sus cejas soltando un "oh" de sorpresa. Se fue a una esquina y se sentó en el suelo, volviendo a su vicio. Aries más molesto que nunca volvió a su oficio.

Shaka se detuvo un momento a recordar lo que le había dicho Aioria el día que se había comprado el móvil.

―_Shaka, por nada del universo debes de prestarle más atención al teléfono que a Mu._

―_Nunca haré eso, es sólo un folefono._

―_TELÉFONO ―corrigió Leo―. Pero en sí, no lo hagas. Sé que quieres mucho a Mu, pero no lo hagas. Recuerda: Si le escribes, te escribe. Si lo buscas, te busca. Si lo ignoras, te ignora. Si lo olvidas, te olvida. Si lo remplazas, te remplazará._

El hindú soltó el aparato dejándolo encima de una mesa y fue a donde el ariano. Lo abrazó por la espalda y besó su suave mejilla.

―¿Estás enoj…

―No, buenas noches, hasta mañana, tengo sueno, bye ―interrumpió Mu, soltándose del agarre de su pareja.

―Pero si es de día…

―¿Me importa? ¿Qué? ¿Te afecto? ―gritó molesto tirándole el trapeador a Shaka, se encerró en la habitación principal de un portazo.

Shaka suspiró. Definitivamente el borrego se encontraba peor que nunca. Soltó el trapeador y entró en la habitación.

Ahí estaba Mu; en la cama boca abajo, abierto como una estrella. El rubio se acercó a él, acostándose a su lado boca arriba.

―Mu… ―susurró.

―¿Qué? ―se escuchó por parte de carnero.

―Perdón ―siguió susurrando, mirando hacia el techo―. Sé que hice mal en no ponerte atención, sólo al teléfono… ¿Me perdonas?

―¿Me dejas destruir la computadora esa? ―subió su cabeza, recargándose en sus hombros.

―Es un teléfono ―corrigió.

―Cállate, es una computadora ―gruñó.

―Sí, amor ―contestó rápidamente el de azulada mirada.

El ojiverde dejó escapar una dulce risa de sus labios, contagiándosela a su compañero. Y de esa risa, siguieron con los besos y caricias.

¿Quién dijo que hasta las mejores relaciones no tenían discusiones?


	2. Milo x Camus

**Capítulo 2: bajaría la luna. (MiloxCamus)**

Fue una noche increíble. Sólo ellos dos y la suave brisa griega que se colaba por la ventana.

Camus ya había caído dormido boca abajo, mientras que Milo se dedicaba a velar su sueño acariciando su rojiza cabellera y de vez en cuando dandole algunos besos en su espalda.

El francés despertó lentamente después de estar sintiendo el suave contacto que el griego tenía con su piel. Le gustaba esa sensación que Escorpio le ofrecía, él era la única persona que le hacía sentir especial, que era único, que le mostraba porque la vida es bella.

Milo amaba a Camus sobre todas las cosas, más que a su vida, más que a todo. El verdadero "te amo" le salía, no era el simple "te amo" que dicen las parejas confundiéndolo con un "te quiero", el de él era real.

—Te amo, Camus —susurro al oído del galo, creyendo que este se encontraba bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

—Lo sé —respondió mirando la celeste mirada de la persona que adoraba.

—Por ti bajaría la luna.

—¿Y para qué la quiero? —beso los delgados labios de Escorpio que se curveaban en una sonrisa— Si contigo es suficiente.


	3. Shaka x Mu 2

**Capítulo 3: Pomeranian teacup. (ShakaxMu)**

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó al ver una pequeña bola de pelos blancos en los brazos de Mü.

―Es un Pomeranian teacup, ¿a qué no es lindo? ―siguió el ariano mimando al cachorrito.

―Ósea, un perro.

―Ajá.

―¿Para qué quieres un perro? Sácalo ―hablo con voz calmada el hindú, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

No iba a aceptar un perro en su casa. Si Mü quería tener un perrito que lo llevara a Aries, no a Virgo.

―No.

Shaka suspiró.

―Está bien. Quédate con el perro, hace un solo desastre y se va.

―¿Oíste Choby? Tu papá te dejó quedarte ―Mü apretó más al canino, feliz.

El rubio sintió un tic en su ojo, al saber que sería papá… de un perro.

Vio tan feliz que se encontraba su borrego, jugando con la bola de pelos, que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar que el perro se quedaba sin importar los desastres que causará.

Se arrodilló al lado de Mü y miró más de cerca al cachorro. De verdad que parecía un juguete, era lindo… pero no tanto como el pelilila.

―¿Es hermoso, verdad? ―preguntó Mü a Shaka, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. Detestaba al perrito, pero sólo con saber de qué su novio era feliz con el cachorro, con eso se conformaba― Es nuestro bebé ―tomó el pobre perrito y siguió apapachándolo.

—Esto será un largo tormento ―susurró Virgo, dejando soltar otro suspiro.


	4. Camus x Afrodita

**Capítulo 4: ¡Está rosa pastel! (CamusxAfrodita)**

—Estoy molesto… —dijo Camus al momento que cortaba las zanahorias en la tabla de madera para preparar la cena de esa noche: Pollo con brócoli.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó su novio, Afrodita, sentándose en una de las sillas giratorias del desayunador.

—Ya debes de saber —respondió con más molestia.

—Oh —frunció el ceño—. Lo siento mi querido Acuario, por no leerte la mente antes. Claro como yo soy un genio de una lámpara mágica, puedo saber todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza… ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Con ustedes Afrodita el Adivino! —su tono de sarcasmo y fastidio, sacó a Camus de sus casillas, haciendo que éste plantara el cuchillo en la tabla.

—Escucha lo que te voy a decir… —giró su vista al sueco—. Uno, sabes la razón de mi molestia, ya que tú la causaste, y dos… Fuera de mi templo.

—¿¡Pero qué coños hice!?

—¡Esto!

—Pff… —Afrodita trataba de contener la risa lo más que podía.

Y era que el conejo "de Camus" —la verdad que se lo encontró en el templo y se adueñó del conejito—, estaba de color rosa pastel… Algo que no le agradó para nada a su _dueño_.

—No fui yo…

—¿Cómo qué no? —la vena de su frente iba a explotar—. ¿¡Entonces por qué te ríes!?

—Porque es gracioso ver a esa cosa peluda como un puerquito feo —se mordió su labio inferior, mientras que su cara se tornaba roja por la risa.

—¡No le digas "esa cosa peluda" o puerquito feo! —cargó a su conejo.

—Ya, ya —se levantó—. Yo no teñí al conejo ese.

—¿Y entonces? —arqueó una ceja exigiendo una explicación.

—Le cayó de mi jugo de fresa… —habló lo más bajo que pudo con una sonrisita de niñito cuando sabe que hizo una travesura.

—¡Afrodita de Piscis! —el fastidio de Camus no podía ser más grande.

* * *

**¡Hey! Bueno… Les debo una disculpa por dejar esto tan abandonado y ese capítulo tan extraño y sin inspiración :/ **

**La verdad es que perdí esta cuenta por un tiempo y al fin la pude recuperar ˆ-ˆ **

**No les prometeré nada, pero vamos a ver si el próximo capítulo trato de pasar las quinientas palabras :3 **

**De verdad… Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, se les agradece un montón.**

**Natalia, Zukilove, Danabel, Cassiopeia, PrincessVirgo, Asuka… en serio… de corazón, gracias :D 3 **

**Para los próximos capítulos pueden poner la pareja que les gustaría ver :D**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Chau! **


	5. Dohko x Shion

**Capítulo 5: Las galletas (Dohko x Shion)**

**Notas del autor: Este capítulo va a Cassiopeia Solo-Weasly :3 **

**También quiero aclarar que Shion y Dohko tienen dieciséis años, o sea, que están años antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII.**

* * *

—¡Ajá! ¡Así te quería encontrar! —gritó Dohko sorprendiendo a su compañero en un tono de regaño.

Shion abrió los ojos de par en par con la boca llena, la cual lo hacía parecer una ardillita. El de Libra se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el ariano soltara el gran frasco de galletas que tenía entre sus brazos.

El peliverde abrazó más el frasco y con mucha lentitud se llevó otra galleta a la boca devorándola rápidamente, para luego echarse a correr.

—¡Shion! ¡Vuelve! —seguía gritando el más bajo, mientras perseguía a su amado novio, quien bajaba a su templo a toda prisa.

Luego de un buen rato de perseguir a Shion, Dohko se dio por vencido y decidió sentarse a descansar mientras miraba el arrebol del atardecer en las escalinatas de Aries.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Sintió una textura rara que toqueteaba su mejilla, pero a la vez un olor muy rico y familiar. El chino abrió sus ojos y miró a su lado derecho que era de donde le tocaban su cachete.

Era Shion. Tenía el frasco de galletas menos de la mitad en su mano izquierda y con su otra mano libre le ofrecía de ese dulce que los dos siempre compartían todos los atardeceres.

—Cógela. Están muy buenas.

Dohko sonrió de lado levantando una ceja y tomó la galleta, así dándole un mordisco. Frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a Shion, quién lo miró confuso.

—¿Qué fu-?

El pelicaoba tomó a su compañero de la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él antes de que pudiera terminar de decir sus palabras. Le dio un beso en los labios, mordiéndolos un poco. Shion soltó un gemido por el mordisco, ya que a pesar que su pareja le solía morder, pero más ligero, esa vez pareció como si los labios del más alto eran comestibles.

—No —soltó Dohko separándose—. De verdad, ni las galletas de la señora Elma**(1) **se comparan a ese increíble sabor…

—¿Cuál?

—El de tus labios.

* * *

**(1):** Elma es una mujer de Rodorio, inventada por mí. Es la que hace las galletas para Shion y Dohko.

**¡Lo siento! ¡No pude llegar a las 500 palabras! Sorry :c **

**Estoy muy poca de imaginación últimamente, y lo siento si este capítulo/drabble me quedó como que muy… ña, también que la arena esa del Sahara y ese calor me tiene mal. Además que ahora tengo muchas ideas para fics… Aunque son muy (súper) bizarras y dudo que algo tan caca alguien lo quiera leer :/**

**En fin... Besos! *3* **


	6. Aioros x Shura

**Capítulo 6: Gadejo(1)**

**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo va dedicado a PrincessVirgo :D **

**Me base en un vine(2) para hacer ese capítulo xd.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila… El sonido de los grillos se podía escuchar claramente, el cielo se encontraba despejado, así dejando ver esas hermosas constelaciones que brillaban con toda su fuerza.

El caballero de Capricornio dejó soltar un suspiro mientras miraba las estrellas. Todo era muy calmado, un ambiente que le agradaba mucho al español.

Shura se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, contemplando el cielo. Aprovechando la soledad para así darse un pequeño descanso, mientras que su novio se encontraba dentro.

Hasta que…

—¡Shura!

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—ESTOY OCUPADO —respondió a los gritos.

—¡Shura! —volvió a llamar el caballero de Sagitario que se encontraba dentro del templo de Capricornio, en la habitación del guardián, tapado de pies a cabeza con la fina sábana púrpura de seda.

—QUÉ ESTOY OCUPADO, COÑO —dejó salir lo último en español.

Algunas veces Aioros lograba sacar de quicio a Shura. Cada vez que el pelinegro quería hacer algo, ahí iba su querido novio a interrumpirle, peor ojo, que si Shura le interrumpía en algo después tenían serios problemas.

—¡Shuraaa! —siguió el griego.

—Aioros me va a volver loco —se levantó frunciendo el ceño, sacudiéndose la parte de atrás.

Entró a la parte privada de la casa, para luego ir a su habitación en donde estaba el castaño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la mano izquierda en el pomo de la puerta, asomándose un poco.

—Apágame la luz —contestó Aioros con una sonrisa de niño.

—¡Hijodetu-!

Luego de que Shura le lanzara cosas a Aioros y viceversa, terminaron abrazados entre las suaves sábanas, para luego darse un beso de buenas noches.

—Shura…

—¿Qué? —dijo más dormido que despierto.

—Se te olvidó apagar la luz…

* * *

**(1): Gadejo, en mi país se utiliza para decir "ganas de joder", así que eso es lo que tiene Aioros en este capítulo. GAnas DE JOder. **

**(2): Vine, es un vídeo graciosos que suelen durar 15 segundos o menos. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Lo escribí en clase xd. Recuerden que pueden seguir poniendo sus parejas yaoi favoritas.**

**Bye, bye! **


	7. Deathmask x Mu

**WOOOOOOOOOOO! Volví, a que sí, volví, volví *3* Ejem. Lo siento, es ue esta señorea se olvida de las contraseñas, y justo me hago una segunda cuenta por si pasa algo con esta ¿y qué pasa? Esa se me olvidó más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mi primer y último pensamiento (DMxMu)**

**N/A: Esta pareja fue sujerida por Jabed :3 Em… Lo siento si este capítulo es un poco más serio, es que con mi fic de esta pareja (El amor perfecto, en el momento equivocado) esta pareja ya la tengo que ver como tragedia xd, no sé, pero así me sale. Zowy. –v-**

**PD: También contiene un poco de ShakaxMu.**

* * *

Sus ojos verdes seguían la hermosa figura del caballero de Virgo, el cual se encontraba teniendo una charla con su vecino Aioria. Mu suspiró; era cierto, aún lo seguía extrañando, después de su ruptura suspiraba más de lo que pestañaba en un día.

―Lo extrañas, ¿cierto? ―se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

El ariano volteó encontrándose con su pareja actual desde hace algunos meses, el santo de la cuarta casa de Cáncer: Deathmask de Cáncer.

―No… ―respondió en un susurro. No podía decirle a su novio que extrañaba y más que aun AMABA a su ex.

―No me mientas, mi Musito ―pasó sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura de Mu y descansó su barbilla qen el hombro derecho de el mismo―. Sabes que no me importa que lo extrañes o lo ames todavía, si me quieres a mi me basta.

Mu sólo asintió y se giró al italiano abrazándolo por el cuello, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un cálido pico.

―Te irás y me dejarás solo ―llegó a decir el asiático con un pequeño nudo en la garganta y el estómago.

Ahora Mu se sentiría totalmente solo, aun estando acompañado de su pequeño tormento Kiki y sus amigos, pero ya no estaría ni Shaka (después de que rompieran su relación, se habían alejado bastante, ni se dirigían las miradas o se saludaban), ni tampoco Deathmask, que ahora era el siciliano que encendía esa luz en él que se encontraba tan apagada; todavía no podía comprender como alguien tan cruel y sádico como lo era Cáncer, tuviera un lao tan romántico y dulce con él.

―Sólo serán tres meses―las cejas de Mu se arquearon tristemente, no quería que su cangrejito se fuera―. Ya verás que cuando vuelva te daré todo el amor que no te di, ¿okay?

―Okay…

―Ya Mu, deja el drama ―sonrió Death para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a su compañero―. Quiero que sepas que por más lejos que estemos, absolutamente siempre serás mi primer y último pensamiento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que pueden sugerir sus parejas preferidas en los reviews para hacer un drabble con ellas :3. Besos!**  
**PD: Ah, si vieron tengo una historia llamada "Amor en el siglo XXI", pueden ahí también sugerir algunas parejas -u- La más votada será tomada en cuenta ahí.**

**PD2: Muchisímas gracias a Cassiopeia, Jabed, PrincessVirgo que siempre me dejan sus hermosos y preciados reviews, las amo 3 *-* A ti Natalia también te amo mi nenis -w-**


	8. Deathmask x Afrodita

**Capítulo 8: C**

**N/A: Aquí otro capítulo más. La verdad creo que me estoy tomando algo serio los capítulos xd.**

**Esta pareja fue sugerida por PrincessVirgo, pueden visitar su perfil y leer unas cuantas historias de ella (ewe)**

* * *

―Hello, is it me you're looking for? ―canturreó el peliceleste mientras entraba a la cocina del cuarto templo.

―C ―respondió Deathmask mientras rebuscaba en la nevera lo que podía comer de cenar.

―¿C? ―repitió Afrodita sin entender por qué la "C".

―Dita ―se puso de pie y cerró el refrigerador con un yogurt en la mano―, sé que sacaste una C en el examen ese de italiano y me estabas mintiendo diciendo que te fue bien.

―Pero… La C es de campeón…

El italiano frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Dios, dame paciencia para no agarrarlo de los pelos y tirarlo ―abrió los ojos y dejó su cena en el desayunador―. No, Afrodita, la C no es de campeón.

―Lo sé… ―se acercó más a su novio, con la mirada baja― Sólo quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi por aprender a hablar tu lengua natal…

Death terminó de acercarse a su pareja y sonrió de lado, tomándolo del mentón para hacer que su triste mirada se levantara y lo viera.

―No necesitas hacerme sentir orgulloso de ti, yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, pez.

―Perdón…

El de cabellera más oscura hizo que los escasos centímetros de sus bocas se eliminaran y unió sus labios en un beso, no apasionado, no de telenovela, sólo un beso normal, pero que para él y su pececito era el mejor beso del mundo.

―No necesitas disculparte ―dijo Cáncer al separarse de la unión―; no puedo enojarme con la persona que me hace más feliz en el mundo.

―Ti amo ―contestó Piscis, ya sonriendo, después de esas palabras que le daba el siciliano ya no se podía sentir mal.

―¿Ves? Eso es todo lo que necesito que sepas en italiano.

Afrodita no podía ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, ni del Santuario, ni de las Doce Casas, pero a Deathmask no le importaba si fuera la persona más burra del mundo, sólo le importaba estar con él, amarlo, ser amado, protegerlo de todo mal… Después de todo ese lindo pez ya no era parte de su vida, él era su vida.

* * *

**N/A: La canción que cantó Afrodita al principio es "Hello" de Lionel Richie.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima! Besos con chocolate x3**


	9. Saga x Mu

**Capítulo 9: Detrás de un arco iris, siempre habrá lluvia.**

**N/A: Aquí debo de explicar que esto es un ****AU****. Mu es psicólogo y novio de Saga, el cual sufre problemas de bipolaridad.**

**Esta pareja fue sugerida por Jabed. :3**

**Recuerden que pueden sugerir parejas en los reviews. Gracias y que tengan linda lectura. :)**

* * *

―¿Saga? ―escuché la voz de Mu entrar al cuarto.

Pero ahí estaba yo tirado en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación en la oscuridad...

Creí que el único lugar seguro para mí son mis sábanas.

―Saga ―sentí como él me quitó mis frazadas con suavidad, así sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de ellas.

Sus ojos jade impactaron en mi mirada, eran como si brillaran en la oscuridad, tal como las estrellas. Vaya… Nunca me había detenido a pensar o hermoso que era él.

―Saga ―volvió a repetir mi nombre, mientras veía que su rostro se acerba al mío, pudiendo ver su bella cara con lujo y detalles.

No sé por qué tenía esa cara de preocupación, la verdad ni sé por qué tenía que preocuparse, yo estoy bien, no tengo absolutamente nada, si supiera que lo que hago es para sentirme bien, feliz, a gusto y encontrarle más sentido a un día más vivido.

―Vete.

_«Vete»_, esa fue la única palabra que pudo salir de mis labios.

No, no, Mu, no te vayas. No me dejes aquí sólo, por favor, no quiero, NO.

¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que estoy pensando? A lo mejor me diría que tal vez estoy loco, pero no lo estoy, estoy completa y perfectamente bien, no hay nada de malo conmigo… Sólo quiero que me ame y ya está, que se quede conmigo aunque no lo haya llamado, que se quede aunque no lo necesite, que no me deje abandonado y solo.

―Por favor, Saga ―pasó su mano por mi rostro y luego me quitó algunos cabellos de él que se habían pegado a mi cara por producto de las lágrimas―. Acompáñame, es por tu bien.

¿Acompañarte? ¡Yo con un intento de psicólogo como tú nunca iría a ninguna parte! Lo que quieres es tomarme para uno de esos experimentos de psiquiatría y psicología, pero no nene, conmigo te equivocaste…

―¡Yo no soy ningún enfermo mental! ¡Estoy completamente bien y no necesito ayuda de nadie y mucho menos tuya!

Oh no… Le grité.

Vi como mi hermoso ángel suspiró y asintió. Se levantó, parece que ya se iba a ir… ¿Para qué le dije eso…?

No, Mu, no quiero que te vayas, te necesito.

Pensé que se iría, pero no, se quedó ahí y me dijo antes de irse:

―Saga ―Dios, amaba como pronunciaba mi nombre con ese tono de preocupación―, ven, sal de aquí… Si quieres podemos ir a salir a algún lado para que te olvides de todo lo malo, no te quedes aquí en la oscuridad. Eres un sol, sólo que ahora no estás feliz y no puedes brillar, pero…

―El sol es una estrella, por lo tanto las estrellas necesitan oscuridad para brillar ―le interrumpí.

―Sí, lo sé… ―suspiró y se sentó a mi lado― Eres la estrella más bella de todas. Pero por favor, hazlo, ven conmigo, hazlo por ti y te prometo que dentro de nada tu y yo seremos felices, solos los dos, ¿sí?

No contesté, sólo voltee mi mirada para verlo.

―Sólo es un momento difícil lo que estamos pasando… ―se acercó más hacia mí, haciendo que sólo hubieran escasos centímetros de nuestros labios. Juntando su nariz con la mía continuó― Recuerda que sin una lluvia, no puede salir un arco iris.

Sentí como su dulce boca se juntaba con la mía, haciendo el mejor postre para mí: Sus besos.

Amo su olor, su piel, su calidez, su forma de hablar, sus ojos… Todo en él para mi es perfecto. Él para mí es mi descripción de perfección.

Ah, y eso de que creía que el único lugar seguro para mí eran mis sábanas, estaba muy equivocado… Él único lugar seguro para mi está entre sus brazos y su corazón, en el cual yo sé que tengo un espacio… Lástima que él no lo tenga en el mío... ¿Por qué? Porque él ya es mi corazón.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lo siento si coloqué algo de OOC en Saga y/o Mu, lamentablemente no se me da muy bien todavía manejar a los personajes a la perfección, lo siento.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personas que leen y gracias por los reviews que son los que me motivan a escribir, muchas gracias en verdad.**

**Si les gustaría que algún drabble se volviera fanfic, pueden decírmelo también, que con mucho gusto lo convertiré. :3**

**Besos sabor a chocolate.**


	10. Milo x Camus 2

**Capítulo 10: #CoupleGoals**

**N/A: Sí, sí, está basado en 2016, ¿y? e.e **

**Espero que le guste :3 **

* * *

―¡Milo! ―Camus llamó a su novio, el cual se encontraba jugando en su consola.

―Agh, maldito Vaas ―gruñó el octavo guardián muy concentrado en la pantalla del televisor.

Camus frunció el ceño y se levantó de la silla del computador y desconectó la televisión.

―¡Oye! ―gritó enojado, pero su cara cambió al ver el gesto frío y amenazador de su cubito de hielo.

―A ver si ahora me prestas atención ―el francés se cruzó de brazos y se colocó frente al griego.

―Lo siento mi Cam… Es que estaba tan concentrado y… ―balbuceó, pero el nombrado colocó un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

―Ahora mira esto.

Camus lo hizo levantar y lo guio hasta su laptop. En ella se encontraba abierta la página de _Facebook_, y ahí estaba colgada una foto de una de las famosas parejitas del Santuario.

La foto contaba ya con más de cien "_me gusta" _y "_me encanta" _en menos de una hora. En la fotografía salían el santo de Aries y el de Virgo, los cuales estaban abrazados y riendo. La descripción de la foto sólo decía la fecha en la cual se habían hecho novios oficiales, nada del otro mundo.

Pero hubo algo de ahí que molestó al santo de Acuario, los comentarios de las personas.

―¿Por qué ellos si son _#CoupleGoals_*** **pero nosotros no? ―se quejó Camus.

―Aww ―dijo Milo al ver la foto, pero volvió a mirar a Camus que tenía una mirada de desaprobación total―. Bueno, ¿será porque nunca ponemos ninguna foto juntos?

Camus se quedó unos segundos pensativos para luego decir:

―Arréglate, vamos a salir.

―No me digas que sólo es para una foto ―Acuario miró hacia otro lado, aún con sus brazos cruzados.

Milo sonrió y tomó al bello galo por la cintura y lo pegó a él, así dándole un beso en los labios.

―¿Desde cuándo a mi bello cubito le importa lo que la gente comente de nosotros?

―…

―Somos la pareja más bella, tal vez no tenemos fotos para publicar, pero ¿quiénes son los que deben tener esos bellos recuerdos?

Camus suspiró profundamente y puso sus ojos en blanco.

―¿Sabes todos esos momentos que tengo guardados? Cam, mi Cam, no hay mejor cámara que los ojos y la mente.

Camus se soltó y tomó su celular que se encontraba en la mesa del computador. Tomó a Milo del cuello de la camisa y lo besó, capturando en momento en una hermosa imagen.

―Uh, Aldebarán parece que vive conectado siempre en las redes sociales, ya nos dio un _"me encanta"_.

* * *

**CoupleGoals:****Significa "Metas de una relación", aunque ya la gente lo utiliza más cuando una pareja es hermosa :3**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sí, no es mi mejor momento de inspiració ahora mismo, lo siento xD.**

**La gente sabrá qué jugaba Milo 7w7r.**

**Sí, sí, tenía como siglos sin actualizar, lo siento musho uwu 3 Ah, también muchas gracias a las que buscando en mi perfil vieron mi cumpleaños y me felicitaron c: Las amoooo –corazónes- **

**Recuerden sugerir parejas que se tendrán en cuenta siempre :3! **

**Gracias por leer nwn Besos sabor a shocolate. **

**Pueden seguirme en Instagram si quieren xd dipauh **


End file.
